


Amnesia

by plutoxsunflwrs



Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoxsunflwrs/pseuds/plutoxsunflwrs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Amnesia

_”Nines? Nines!” Gavin was calling out. Helpless. Alone. Forgetting. As consciousness slipped from his grasp, his memories flashed across the insides of his eyelids:  
Fowler standing over him while he bled in the snow. Staying with Fowler while he healed. Getting his GED.  
Starting his training to be a cop.  
Eventually getting promoted to Detective.  
Meeting Hank and Chris and Tina.  
Meeting Connor.  
Meeting Nines. Solving cases with Nines. Nines coming to his apartment to apologize. Nines being hospitalized. Nines coming back. Kissing Nines. Catching Ada. Kissing Nines again.  
He got to the point where all he could do was try to stay awake and keep thinking of his stupid, gorgeous…_

_Wait… What was he thinking about?_

And that was it. He was asleep.

He was rudely awoken with a throbbing headache in a room that was both strange and familiar. He was handcuffed to a… a radiator maybe? He couldn’t turn to look. He hurt too much. God, what had happened to him? Why did his head hurt so much?  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching the room he was in. Instinctively, he pretended he was asleep. He didn’t know who it was, but he didn’t trust it. The footsteps stopped outside the door that he was facing, and he heard a voice he recognized but couldn’t place calling softly through the door, “Gavin? Are you in there?”  
He assumed he was Gavin - _why didn’t he know if that was his name?_ \- and groaned quietly in response, too dehydrated to speak. The door slammed open and a tall man - no, not man, android? - rushed over to him and dropped to the floor next to him, grabbing his face in his hands. “Gavin, oh my god, you’re okay.”  
Gavin - _was that actually his name?_ \- looked up at this newcomer, his eyes glazed over. “Who…” He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence due to the lack of moisture in his throat.  
The piercing blue eyes of the android met his. “You… don’t remember me?” He shook his head slightly, and the android looked like… like he was going to cry, almost. “Well, that’s… that’s fine. We’ll get you back to yourself in no time. Here, drink some water.” He pulled a water bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Gavin while he focused on uncuffing him.  
Within only a few seconds, the water bottle was empty. Gavin attempted to speak again, this time slightly more successfully. “Who… ‘re you?”  
The android smiled sadly at him. “I’m the RK900, but everyone calls me Nines. I’m your partner.”  
“Part… ner?”  
“Yes,” the android was suddenly cold, robotic, seemingly unfeeling even though Gavin could see the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. “Your name is Gavin Reed. You’re a detective with the Detroit Police Department. Cyberlife sent me to solve a case, and when Lieutenant Hank Anderson left, you became the most senior officer under Captain Fowler.”  
“Fowler…” That name was familiar to Gavin. “Dad?”  
“He took you in when you were a teenager. Nobody knows the full story, just that he found you at a low spot in your life and let you live with him and took care of you. He’s the reason you became a cop.”  
“Can I… see him?”  
The android - _Nines_ \- picked Gavin up in a fireman’s carry and took him outside. “Later. Right now, we need to get you to the hospital.”  
There was more water in the car. _Thank God._ Gavin grabbed the bottle of hot water and chugged all of it in just a few gulps. He could finally feel something other than the dead weight of his tongue in his mouth. As he smacked his lips, Nines went around the car to the driver’s side and got in. “How long?”  
“I’m sorry?”  
Gavin cleared his throat slightly. “How long have I been here?”  
Nines glanced over at him. “I’m… I’m not exactly sure, but you’ve been missing for a few days. Tina, your best friend, she was the one who noticed first and asked me to investigate. Now, hush and take a nap.”  
“My head hurts…”  
Without even looking, the android reached into the center console and pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen. “Take a couple of these.”  
Gavin smiled shyly at him as he took the bottle. “Thanks… for finding me, too.”  
A small smile broke across Nines’s lips. “Well, it was something that needed to be done.”  
Gavin liked that smile. He didn’t know why, but it was vaguely comforting to him. It made him feel… something. He didn’t know what it was, but he was feeling a large amount of it. Soon enough, with the combination of the soft music coming from the radio and the smooth movement of the car, he was asleep.

He woke up about an hour later to Nines standing in front of him, the car door open. “We’re here, come on. We need to get you inside.”  
“Where are we?”  
“The hospital. You have extremely high amounts of benzodiazepines in your system, and I can’t flush it out without the assistance of a medical professional. Can you walk?”  
Gavin flashed a cocky grin. “Can I walk? Of course I can walk!” The first step out of the car landed him on his ass on the ground. “Okay, maybe I can’t walk…”  
Nines held in a chuckle and leaned down, picking Gavin up. “Alright, Reed, let’s go.”

Days passed.  
Weeks.  
_Months._  
Gavin regained the majority of his memories, but not everything.  
His favorite _new_ memory? Nines kissing him and telling him, “Everything’s going to be fine. Even if you never get all of your memories back, we’ll make plenty of new ones to fill the space in that brain of yours.”


End file.
